People Change
by Waffles 'R' Us
Summary: She left without any notice and he wanted to know why. When he finally had a chance to ask, Fate had other ideas.


**Title:** People Change  
**Author:** Waffles 'R' Us  
**Word Count:** 776  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Comments: **Ah, a Masque. The most cliched romance setting ever, yet so fun to write. XD Enjoy.

It wasn't the best of times for Firelord Zuko.

It had only been a month since the departure of his wife, and there he was, standing all alone at the head of the dance floor.

It was a masquerade to celebrate the start of summer, a huge event in the Fire Nation, though fairly important in the other nations. There were representatives from Earth and Water, thought no Air, the avatar had business to attend to.

He sighed as couples in multitudes of bright colors whirled past him, a lovely waltz coming from the orchestra in the corner. He could have been out there. Every unmarried woman in the nation had asked him to dance, in hopes of having a relationship that would soon escalate to marriage. He had turned every single on of them down, none seemed interesting to him. Not even original as the common response seemed to be, "Ah, my lord Zuko. Would you honor a humble maiden such as myself with a dance?"

It was despicable.

Besides.

None of them were her.

No one could even match up to her standards; her wit, her power, and her beauty.

But she was gone, probably never to return.

Zuko was soon pulled from his thoughts by a new arrival, a young woman standing at the top of the grand staircase that led unto the hall.

There was something about her, as she made her way down. So graceful, she was practically dancing. Dark brown hair was swept up into an elegant arrangement on top of her head, leaving her neck bare. Her elegant robes were of the deepest blue color, silver swirls scattered across various spots. As she edged closer, there was something that drew Zuko's attention even more. Behind the silver mask was covered the upper half of her face were two crystalline blue eyes. He knew those eyes too well. The all-too familiar voice that accompanied those eyes reached him not long after he recognized them.

He glanced down and there she was, arm crossed over her chest and mouth set in a thin, straight line. He'd barely expected to see her ever again, much less at a formal event.

"Lady Katara."

"Lord Zuko."

It was strange, for lack of a better word.

"May I be so bold as to ask why in the Great Spirit's name are you here?"

She removed her mask as to see him more clearly and raised an eyebrow, as if her reply were the most obvious thing in the world. "I haven't missed the Summer Masque since the war ended, I'm not about to start now by letting trivial things stand in my way."

_Trivial things_. Well, that was a self-esteem booster. Zuko was a trivial thing in her eyes.

"Well, it's good to know we're putting our differences behind us. Now, would you honor me with a dance?"

Her sapphire eyes trailed across his face, looking for any signs that would trigger suspicion.

She found none.

"Why not?"

Zuko took her right hand in his, placing it on his shoulder, while keeping her left in his grip. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they set off, twirling in time to the more up-beat piece that flowed from the musicians.

It was a rather pleasurable experience until the firelord broke the silence.

"Why did you leave?" he demanded quietly, as to keep the argument from the ears of the other dancers.

Katara was shocked. "Now, Zuko. Let's not be rash, I had a very good rea-"

"Why?"

"Do I need an explanation?"

"Yes."

Zuko was past annoyed now. This was the face of angry.

"I just... I can't explain. I had to leave."

Furious.

"And now you're angry with me. I should have never come he-"

Once again, she was interrupted, but not by words.

Zuko was rather enjoying the look of surprise on her face as he pressed his lips against hers.

Katara made no delay in breaking away from the kiss, pressing her hands against his chest as leverage to push herself away from his embrace. "No. I'm not going to let you pull me into this life again."

His eyes widened in surprise as he reached out to touch her shoulder, only to have his attempt shaken off without another glance. "Katara, what do you mean? I love you, and I thought you felt the same about me."

Katara didn't look back as she once more donned her mask, preparing herself to walk off and out of the ballroom. In the years following, her departing words would haunt Zuko's mind.

"I did, but not anymore. _People change_."


End file.
